The Black Phoenix
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "I don't want to become some wife to a pureblood nobleman." Phoenix said. "I don't want to be tied down. Locked away in a mansion. I want to go on adventure. I want to be under the open skies with someone to share it with." "Why are you telling me this?" Newt asked nervously. "Because I want you to be the someone I share it with, Newt." She said. "Will you let me stay with you?"
1. Reaching New York

_Newt Scamander is what you would call the oddball of Hogwarts. He didn't have many friends, and he tended to spend more time with magical creatures than people anyway. So he was obviously the target of much bullying. He was used to it though. Every day he went through at least a handful of jinxes, a few fights in which he was a punching bag, and who knows how many times he was tripped down the corridors alone. Today was no different than any of those others. He was just walking happily towards his favorite class of the day—Care for Magical Creatures—when he received a shove from behind._

 _He tumbled to the ground with the corridor erupting with laughter as his books were scattered as he fell. He kept his head down not having to look up to know the assailants were Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle. They were usually the ones who went after him. Besides, he recognize their nasally laughter anywhere._

 _"Clumsy as ever, Scamander." Malfoy mocked._

 _Newt just moved to his knees to start picking up his books while hoping if he didn't acknowledge them that they'd go away faster. However, he didn't get his wish as Goyle kicked one of his books farther away. He retracted his hand quickly as if avoiding the chance of it receiving the same punishment._

 _"We're talking to you, Scamander." Goyle said. "Why don't you look us in the eye?"_

 _He started reaching down towards Newt, who was wishing his friend Leta, was here to help him. Just as Goyle's hand was in reach, a voice called out._

 _"I believe that is enough, boys." A clear, bell-like feminine voice said strongly._

 _Things went quiet in the hall except for the sound of soft footsteps coming forward. Newt slowly looked up seeing who his savior was. His eyes widened when seeing it was Phoenix Black. Basically the princess of Slytherin House. She was a year below Newt, who was now in his fifth year, and she lived up to her name. Besides, resembling a black swan due to her dark luscious hair and beautiful form, she was fiery and had a certain poise about her that reminded Newt of the great, noble bird for which she was named after. She was like a rare Black Phoenix. The only one of her kind, which understandably made her the most wanted girl in the entire school._

 _She's never shown much interest in the suitors who came knocking at her door. She never showed much interest in anyone exactly, but for some reason—a reason no one could explain—she seemed to take a liking to Newt. Even he didn't know why. Just someday—halfway through her first year, his second—the princess of Slytherin had decided to join Newt out in the common grounds. It had been a shock to everyone when Phoenix Black sat down beside Newt Scamander, and decided to start up a friendly chat, which was really her doing most of the talking when Newt just sat there amazed someone as pretty as her was talking to him._

 _And right to this very day, Phoenix called herself his friend even though she never asked him if he minded. He didn't mind to be honest, but from the moment she declared themselves as friends, she never asked if he was alright with it. Of course, he would have been too shy to say anything in the end._

" _Oh, Nix." Malfoy said grinning at the girl. "Come to save your boyfriend?"_

 _There were a few stray chuckles around the corridor, however, they immediately stopped when Phoenix narrowed her eyes. She always meant business whenever doing that._

" _I've come, Mr. Malfoy," She began in that formal manner of hers. "To stop this ridiculousness. You see, I find it rather sad when those of noble houses have to pick on others just to make them feel superior. It is actually more than sad if I'm being perfectly honest. It's pathetic, really."_

 _It went even quieter after those words left her mouth, and Newt fidgeted nervously wondering what would happen._

" _Pathetic, you say?" Malfoy said. "I'm just reminding this worm where this place is."_

" _Worm?" Phoenix murmured. "Have you forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, the Scamander family is a family of purebloods such as us?"_

" _They are not like us, Nix." Malfoy insisted. "They're muggle sympathizers, which is utterly disgusting."_

 _Malfoy turned to look to Newt, which had the fifth year looking down once again. He didn't like confrontation. Especially with humans._

" _What they believe is their business." Phoenix said. "Now, I suggest you three run along before I lose my temper. We all know what happens when a Black loses their temper."_

 _A cold chill ran across the entire corridor because it was true. Everyone does know what happens when a Black loses their temper. It was quiet for a moment before Malfoy and his goons finally backed away. As they were leaving, the crowd dissipated as well since the excitement was over. Once they were alone in the corridor, Phoenix let out a sigh before kneeling down to help Newt collect his books._

" _Thank-you," Newt said softly as he glanced up shyly._

 _Phoenix looked at him with the cold expression she used on Malfoy slipping away to form a kind, smiling face._

" _You're quite welcome, Newt." She said then looked a tad worried. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"_

 _She reached out to brush her hand across his cheek as if to make sure there weren't any cuts or bruises. Her touch had Newt's cheeks heating up as he cleared his throat._

" _N-no." He said. "I just took a small tumble."_

 _Phoenix looked worried a moment later before nodding her head as the small, soft smile returned. Phoenix never smiled much. Newt knew that was because things were hard on the young Black. So much was expected out of her because of whose house she hails from, and because she's reaching the age where it was time for suitors to be chosen for her. However, whenever they were alone, a smile would creep its ways onto her lovely face._

" _Good." Phoenix said. "I don't know what I'd do if you were ever hurt, Newt. What I mean to say is—!"_

" _Newt, are you still sleeping?" Phoenix's voice, which suddenly sounded a bit more mature as if it belonged to a grown woman not a fourteen-year-old girl, interrupted. "We're almost there. Come now, wake up!"_

Newt's eyes opened quickly before he sat up on the bench he had been dozing in. He looked around seeing that he wasn't in Hogwarts. He was on a boat…the same boat that was taking him and his companions to New York. He turned to the woman who woke him to see and older yet still very beautiful Phoenix beside him. She had her hand on his arm, and was smiling up at him. They're eyes met for a moment, but he soon darted his eyes away.

"Did I…did I fall asleep for long?" He asked.

"Just a bit." Phoenix said with a slight smile. "However, it's understandable. You were up all night with the children."

By the children, she meant the creatures residing in the suitcase resting at his feet. She always referred to them as that. Whether how old or how big they were. She said they were probably the only way she'd ever get close to motherhood, so she tended to baby them. Including the troublemaker Greedy, which in Newt's opinion didn't help discipline the little bugger. However, the last time he brought that up, they ended in an argument. An argument that led to her being in tears though she denied she was ever crying, so he swore to never bring it up again.

"Have we almost arrived?" He asked looking around.

Phoenix nodded her head while reaching out to brush some of his hair back from his forehead. Though it didn't do much good considering how his hair always fell across his forehead.

"We should be there very soon." Phoenix said nodding.

Newt nodded in return while trying to ignore the redness to his cheeks caused by her soft touch. He then reached for the suitcase at his side, and just as his hand touched it one of the latches popped open. An amused smile formed on Newt's face, as he latched it back. He picked up the suitcase to lean in towards it.

"Dougal," He began receiving a hoot in return. "Settle down now, please. Won't be long."

Dougal made a few more noises, but soon settled down. Phoenix was sure the demiguise went back to check in on some of the newly hatched Occumy-though some have yet to hatch such as the one in Phoenix's pocket. He was a very good caretaker to the younger creatures. Newt then looked to his traveling companion as she reached out to take his hand. She laced her fingers with his. A bold move, but Newt was quiet used to Phoenix's boldness by now. Though it still didn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"Finally away." Phoenix hummed looking at peace. "No more looking over my shoulder—for now at least."

She gave him a tired smile then leaned her head against his shoulder as their ship brought them closer to New York. Newt looked to the city coming into view before glancing down at Phoenix. Maybe once they finish business here in America, they can postpone their returning to England just for her. He knew that would make her very happy, and he preferred to see her happy, which is becoming a rarer sight these days.

* * *

"Careful." Newt said to Phoenix as they were leaving the ship, which was finally docked. "Watch your step."

He walked in front of her while keep his hand out behind him to hold hers as they walked down the platform.

"Newt, I'm fine." Phoenix said sounding amused by his worrying.

He glanced back at her before darting his eyes to the side in that nervous manner of his.

"Sorry." He said as he finally reached the bottom.

He helped her down the rest of the platform while about to let go of her hand. However, she held on strongly.

"Shall we check in?" She asked him.

He nodded with the two of them heading over to customs where they had to show their passports and get asked the routine questions. Phoenix was quite used to the ordeal since she has went to many places with Newt when tagging along on some of his adventures.

"Passports." The man in front of them said once they reached the front of the line.

Phoenix and Newt handed them over, and as the muggle man looked them over, Newt looked around. His nervous tick growing worse now that he has to deal directly with a stranger. Phoenix squeezed his hands to calm is nerves as the guy looked up from their passports.

"British, huh?" He asked.

"Yes," Newt replied while still keeping his eyes anywhere, but on the man in front of them.

"First trip to New York?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Phoenix replied this time with a charming smile. "We decided to take a holiday here."

The lie slipped easily off her tongue, which was a very Slytherin trait. She might not be cruel like her former housemates from their Hogwarts years, but her cunningness and masterful ability at stretching the truth made no one doubt where she was placed when they were children.

"I see." The man said while eying Newt suspiciously.

Newt never was one to keep calm in situations such as these. Also he was a very bad liar, which never helped much.

"Anything edible in there?" The muggle asked.

"No." Newt said while looking down and placing his hand near his breast pocket where a certain little friend of his was hiding.

The muggle look unconvinced, which didn't surprise Phoenix in the slightest. Even after all this time, Newt couldn't properly lie.

"Livestock?" The muggle asked.

Phoenix's brow quirked wondering how this muggle could even think they could fit livestock in such a case. Well, they could do it, but if this was just a normal muggle case they wouldn't be able. And this man was muggle, so there was no way he know about the extension charm. Or magic in general. Just then one of the latches on the suitcase popped open. Phoenix held back a frown while already knowing it had to be Greedy trying to get out. He and Dougal were the only ones who ever tried to escape. Dougal never goes far when let out, but Greedy is an entirely different story.

"No, no, livestock." Phoenix said then closed the latch. "You really must get that fixed, darling."

"Yes…yes, I should." Newt said looking more nervous than before.

Phoenix chuckled at how a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks when he said that. He was so adorable sometimes. The muggle looked between them then down at the suitcase.

"Let me see that." He said.

Newt looked bothered at first, but went to do as the man asked of him. He set the case down then turned the muggle device on that came with the suitcase. The man turned the case towards him before popping open the latches. He opened it up while seeing a very neatly packed suitcase that was divided down the middle. One side had men's clothes while the other women's. He looked back to the couple in front of them with Newt looking at him though not meeting his gaze while Phoenix continued to smile politely. He then closed the case while turning it back towards Newt.

"Welcome to New York." He said.

"Thank-you." Newt said while quickly collecting his suitcase and their passports.

He went off with Phoenix at his side while glad they made it through another checkpoint. They always messed with his nerves.

"You would believe, Mr. Scamander, that after all the custom offices you've been through that they wouldn't faze you anymore." Phoenix teased.

"Not all of us are as poised and calm as you, Nix." Newt pointed out.

"True." Phoenix consented. "Now, shall we explore a bit?"

She looped her arm with his as she asked this, and he almost felt like they were back in Hogwarts. And she was leading them down the corridor not caring who stared at the princess of Slytherin being on the arm of the oddball of Hufflepuff.

"I suppose we do have time for that." Newt said with his lips turning up partially.

Phoenix's eyes lit up, and seeing her smile like this, made Newt's heart feel lighter. He knew things have been hard on her recently at home with her parents pressuring her to marry. Most noblewomen her age would already be married with children, but he's noticed Phoenix has been avoiding marriage—or more so all the suitors her parents try to throw her way.

They had finally lost their patience, and chose a noblemen from the Scottish pureblood family. They were technically betrothed, but Phoenix refuses to acknowledge their betrothal, so in her eyes it doesn't exist. And he wouldn't be mentioning it or her fiancé Carlisle while they're here.

"What shall we see first?" Newt asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix said honestly. "But a stroll does sound lovely."

* * *

Newt and Phoenix walked around New York taking in all the sights around them. It was different than anywhere else they've ever been, and Phoenix found that exciting. They were passing by what looked to be a muggle bank when a voice caught Newt's attention.

"This great city sparkles with the jewels of man's inventions." A woman said from the steps going into the bank. "Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights! All dazzle and bewitch us."

However, he was distracted from the voice when a train passed overhead. Muggles sure had odd looking trains. He then bumped into someone.

"Oh, so sorry." He said to the young woman he bumped into.

She looked at him curiously when noticing his accent then her eyes fell on the woman with him. Her eyes widened when seeing the brooch resting in her shirt with a family crest on it. A family crest anyone in the wizarding world would recognize. She's of House Black.

"Newt, you must be more careful." The woman chided.

The man—Newt—nodded to his companion before they went farther into the crowd. The woman watched them wondering what a Black could be doing in New York. They never left Europe. The women of the family never left England at all. She kept her eyes on them though continued to listen to the speech that seemed to have caught their attentions.

"But where there is light there is shadow, friend!" The woman continued. "Something evil is stalking our city. Reeking destruction, and then disappearing without a trace! Listen to me, we have to fight."

Phoenix's brow quirked at this muggle woman wondering what was going on in this city. Sounded like something magical was causing trouble. Someone wasn't minding their magic, and it seems to have caught attention.

"Join us!" She ranted. "The Second Salemers in our fight."

Second Salmers? Were they wanting to start another witch trial? Those days were the dark ones for witches and wizards, but here in America it was much worse. Phoenix remembers learning about those dark days in their history lessons back in Hogwarts. And a repeat of them didn't sound like something anyone needed. Phoenix looked up at Newt as he set his suitcase down at his feet. She didn't feel like they needed to stay here much longer. This woman made her nervous as she continued to rant.

"Newt, perhaps we should keep moving." She said as she turned towards him.

Before he could reply a robust man accidentally hit Phoenix after getting shoved from behind. She gasped in shock while tripping over Newt's case, which caused her and the stranger to fall to the ground, which of course, caused a scene.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone said as Newt scrambled towards Phoenix.

"Nix, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as the one who bumped her managed to sit up while looking appalled at the fact he knocked over a woman.

"Miss, I am so sorry." He said with slightly thick New York accent.

He and Newt both reached for her hands with Newt looking her over with his eyes for any sign of damage.

"I'm alright." She said gently as they helped her up. "Accidents do happen."

She then dusted off her coat as the man who bumped her noticed her Victorian like wear that was styled to fit a more 1920s vibe, and the large expensive looking brooch. And this dame spoke in a British accent. God, he must have bumped into someone of nobility.

"Are you sure, miss?" He asked. "I really didn't hurt ya?"

The Englishwoman gave him a kind smile as her friend put one arm around her to pull her close as if worried someone else would cause her to tumble over. He also picked up his suitcase, which had been knocked over during the fall.

"I'm fine, sir." She said politely. "Are you alright?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked, and he nodded his head quickly.

"Yes." He said. "I'm sorry again, but I gotta get going. I'm running a bit late."

"I completely understand." She said nodding. "Have a nice afternoon."

He nodded in return then continued up the stairs past those Second Salmer people. Phoenix watched him as he went while a bit intrigued. She's never had such an interaction with a muggle before. Nor ever been so close to one. She was sure if her mother was here that she would demand the muggle to be punished then cleanse her daughter of their muggle disease as she was fond of calling it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Newt asked.

"I'm fine." Phoenix said then looked back to Newt. "But, Newt, I think—!"

Before she could finish that woman from the Second Salmers spoke up directly to them.

"You," She began pointing directly at them.

Phoenix held back a frown because all manner of eyes moved to them. That woman's gaze bothering her most.

"Friends," She said continued. "What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh, we were just passing." Newt explained with his lips turning up partially.

He was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention on the pair of them, and for once, Phoenix didn't feel completely at ease either. Most of the time stares didn't bother her since she often got them for being part of the Black Family. However, this time was different than all those others.

"Are perhaps either of you seekers?" She asked. "Seekers after truth."

"I'm more of chaser really." Newt said.

Phoenix didn't reply as she hoped the woman would just leave them be. The woman looked to the pair before looking back to the ground.

"Hear my words and heed my warning, and laugh if you dare." She said. "Witches live among us. We have to fight together for the sake of our children. For the sake of tomorrow!"

Her eyes returned Newt since he was the only one responding to her questions.

"What do you say to that, friend?" She asked.

Newt was silent since he wasn't sure what to say to any of that. However, didn't seem as if he needed to reply since Phoenix nudged him with her elbow. He looked down at her, and she nodded towards the steps of the bank. His brows furrowed in confusion before following her line of sight just in time to see a certain thieving Niffler nabbing some man's hat that was filled with coins. He then looked to his case wondering when the little troublemaker got out. When he looked back Greedy was pocketing the coins into his pouch. The creature looked to his two caretakers before making a dash for inside the bank.

"Oh bugger." Phoenix said under her breath before hurrying up the steps. "Excuse us."

She went up the steps with Newt right at her heels as they hurried after Greedy. While Newt paused to look around the columns for Greedy, Phoenix continued on into the bank. She glanced around wondering where the little beast could have run off to.

"Greedy, now isn't the time for one of your escape acts." She said to herself.

"Any sign of him?" Newt asked joining her.

She shook her head as she looked around at people's feet to see if Greedy was scurrying around them. Newt looked a bit higher, and their searching behavior caught the attention of one of the employees.

"Can I help you, sir, ma'am?" He asked looking between the two.

"No, we were just…we were just…waiting." Newt said gesturing over to the benches.

He couldn't meet the man's eyes as he lied though he said no more as he guided Phoenix by the arm towards the bench.

"You need to learn to lie better or leave the lying to me." She whispered to him once they were out of earshot.

"Sorry." Newt said then sat down on the bench with Phoenix sitting between him and the man who knocked over Phoenix.

Though the two weren't really paying attention to him as they continued looking around. Phoenix was worried about Greedy since he could easily get squashed under all the feet moving around. However, Newt was more worried about what the pest could get his paws on. He couldn't even remember all the times he's had to dump Greedy's pouch out to return what he had stolen.

"Hi." Their bench companion said.

"Hello," Phoenix said to be polite though her eyes were elsewhere looking for any sign of black fur.

If they didn't find him fast there's no telling what they might find buried in his pouch this time. Once Phoenix pulled out the Queen's tiara from his pouch, and she had no idea when he had even got close to the muggle's queen.

"What brings you here?" He asked them.

"Same as you." Newt replied without thinking.

Phoenix gave him a look, which had him wincing since he had forgotten to leave the lying to her.

"You're here to get a loan to open up a bakery?" Their bench neighbor asked.

"Yes." Newt said unsure what else to say.

"What are the odds of that?" The muggle asked looking bewildered.

Newt didn't reply as he leaned back in his seat to look around. That's when he caught sight of Greedy taking something shiny off the end of some woman's shoe.

"Well, may the best man win, I guess." The muggle said while holding out his hand.

"Excuse me," Newt said not even hearing what he said to go after Greedy.

The muggle blinked in confusion before looking to Phoenix who gave him a charming smile.

"Please, forgive him." She said as she shook his hand. "He's never been good with people. Now, please, have a lovely day."

She got up while quickly going after Newt leaving the muggle sitting there wondering what was going on. He then noticed a shiny egg twitching beside him, and he looked at it in confusion.

"Hey, mister, lady!" He called out as he picked up the egg. "Hey!"

Neither heard him as they continued looking for Greedy. The two got separated in the crowd, and Phoenix froze when feeling as if something was off. She started patting down her pockets while realizing she was missing a certain egg that she had been keeping warm in her pocket, so the soon to be hatchling could hatch without a problem.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" She cursed wondering what else could go wrong.


	2. In Trouble with MACUSA

Newt tried to keep up with Greedy as he followed a woman whose purse Greedy had crawled inside. He was standing rather close to the person in front of him while trying to make sure Greedy didn't get away again. However, his eyes came off the woman when Phoenix hurried over to him while grabbing his arm.

"Newt, the egg's gone too!" Phoenix whispered to him. "It's not in my pocket anymore."

Newt's eyes widened because they didn't know when that egg would hatch. The baby occamy could immediately grow to fit its location, which would be bad if it decided to fill the space of the bank in front of all these muggles.

"Do you think Greedy took it?" Phoenix asked. "You know he likes occamy eggs."

Newt frowned because it was a possibility. There have been plenty of times he caught Greedy reaching into the occamy nest to grab the unhatched eggs.

"We can only hope." Newt said. "Let's just find him then worry about the egg."

"Okay." Phoenix said nodding. "If we're going to do that, shouldn't we grab him?"

Phoenix then pointed towards a desk against one of the walls opposite of the way he was facing. Newt turned seeing he had been going the wrong way because he saw Greed stuffing some coins into his pockets after knocking them from the desk. Greedy turned his eyes onto the dog next to the desk that had a shiny jewel on the end of its collar. He slowly moved closer to the dog, who was just looking at him curiously, before making a reach for the jewel.

The dog barked at him, which had him backing off. Newt ran over in that direction while kneeling down to try and reach for Greedy. However, the Niffler got away before he could. Greedy was about to pull himself over onto the other side of the bank where the money was kept, which had Phoenix quickly think of a plan.

"Greedy!" Phoenix called out in a whisper.

The Niffler paused at the sound of his name while looking to his female caretaker who usually spoiled him with shiny objects. He looked at her curiously as she took the shiny oval thing from her shirt.

"Greedy, come to mummy, please." She cooed at him as she held out her brooch. "You can play with mummy's brooch if you come back like a good boy."

Greedy looked as if he would consider it, but a large sack of gold coins then went by, which had his full attention. As soon as he went after it, Phoenix cursed.

"Greedy!" She hissed as Newt hurried on to try and keep his eyes on the little beast.

Phoenix sighed wondering if he'd would ever listen. Maybe Newt was right when she said she spoiled him too much. Perhaps she should have been a sterner parent. Well, thinking about that wasn't going to help now, so she just hurried over to Newt's side to peek through the bars to see Greedy riding on a cart being pushed towards an elevator. He was stuffing his pockets with coins though paused when seeing his caretakers looking at him. He went into the elevator with the two guards as Phoenix tried to think of a way to get him out of there.

"Hey, Mr. English guy!" the muggle from before called out getting the two's attention. "I think your egg is hatching."

As the two turned, Phoenix's eyes zeroed in on the occamy egg in the muggle's hand while so happy to see at least one thing was returned. However, the ding of the elevator had her remembering their current situation. She looked back to the elevator catching one last glimpse of Greedy before the doors shut.

"Newt," She said sounding positively worried about what could happen with Greedy out of their sight.

Newt made a quick decision as he had pulled his wand from the holster sewed into his vest. He used accio to bring the egg and the muggle to them, and before Phoenix knew what he was doing, the muggle rammed into her for the second time today. However, unlike the last time, Newt apparated them into the staircase leading down to the vault. Phoenix huffed fixing her ruffled clothes before throwing an almost stern look at Newt.

"Newt, please give some warning next time." She said.

"Sorry." He apologized . "I didn't know what else to do."

Phoenix sighed before she looked to the confused muggle still holding the hatching egg. The baby occamy popped cracked the top off the egg to get a peek at the three standing around it.

"Oh, hello, precious." Phoenix said as she gently took the egg from the muggle. "Thank-you, sir."

She gave the muggle a kind smile before going down the stairs with Newt to continue going after Greedy. However, they paused long enough for Newt to set the suitcase now. As he knelt in front of it, he opened it up with many animal noises greeting them.

"They sound restless." Phoenix said while holding out the occamy newborn who was still partially in its shell.

Newt took the egg while placing it carefully into the case where it would go where it belonged in the suitcase.

"They need to calm down." Newt said already on edge about Greedy's escape.

He got a few hoots in reply as it sounded if Dougal was coming up towards the opening.

"Dougal, no." He said as Dougal and the others made restless noises. "Everyone settle down. Stay. Dougal, don't make me come in there. Don't make us come down there."

They still made a bunch of noise, but Newt knew they had other problems besides restless _children_ to worry about. Newt looked to Phoenix for help, so she bent over towards the case.

"Shush now, everyone." Phoenix said. "We'll be able to join you later. Quiet down."

Some of the voices quietened, which would do for now. Newt thanked her while shutting the case, and looking up. He caught side of Greedy squeezing through the very then crack in the vault, which simply wouldn't do.

"Absolutely not." He said while standing then raised his wand. "Alohamora."

The vault started unlocking as Phoenix stood straight. They needed to get out of here with Greedy and the muggle before causing too much of a ruckus.

"Oh, so you're going to steal the money, huh?" A voice asked having them whirl around.

Well, it looks as if they weren't going to get out of here unseen. However, couldn't have anyone else popping in, so when the muggle went to hit the alarm, Phoenix whipped out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." She casted quickly.

The spell hit the banker, and he fell over on the ground with a loud thump before he could hit the alarm. Though it wasn't as if he could feel it at the moment.

"Mr. Bingley!" The robust muggle gasped.

"Awfully sorry about that." She said to the man. "Was he a friend of yours?"

The muggle just looked at her with wide eyes, which she supposed was understandable. She then turned to the vault as it opened up. Newt quickly stepped in after Greedy as Phoenix waited outside while making sure no more muggles showed up. Newt frowned down at the black creature as he was sitting in a wad of cash in an opened drawer while trying to stuff a gold bar in his pouch.

"Greedy," Newt began sternly.

Greedy just blinked while still trying to put more gold into his pouch, but Newt quickly snatched him up before he could. For a moment the two stared at each other with Greedy trying to use the sad look that always has his female caretaker letting him keep what he's stolen. Newt gave him a look in return. Those looks Greedy gives might work on Phoenix, but Newt would have none of it, so Newt flipped Greedy over to empty his pouch. Immediately gold coins, bars, and jewelry fell from Greedy's pouch. There was much more inside than should be possible, but not even Newt knew exactly how much a Niffler could hold in its pouch. Greedy tried to curl up to avoid losing more, but Newt wouldn't allow it as he tickled the little bugger to make him drop the rest.

"Are you done?" Phoenix asked poking her head in. "We need to leave before anyone else decides to come down here."

"Coming." Newt said as he stepped out of the vault with Greedy.

Greedy looked to his female caretaker for help, but she only gave him a look of disappoint in return.

"Oh, Greedy, you've been a naughty boy." She said shaking her head. "You should have known better."

She shook her finger at him like a mother scolding her child, and Greedy actually hung his head as if he felt bad for disappointing her. Phoenix then looked to Newt.

"Take Greedy and the muggle outside." She said. "I have to take care of the muggle at the end of the hall. I'll un-jinx him then wipe his memory. I will meet you outside later."

"Alright." Newt said nodding. "Be careful."

Phoenix nodded then waved her wand at the vault. The small drawers Greedy had opened righted themselves with what belonging in there returning to their rightful places. What didn't belong remained in the floor, but Phoenix supposed those things would be returned properly once found. The vault door also shut as Newt grabbed the muggle then popped out of there before the muggle could mutter a word. Once the vault was back in place, Phoenix went down to the end of the hall to look down at the petrified muggle. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I am very sorry about all of this." Phoenix said. "But soon you won't even remember what happened or my face, so everything will be alright."

She raised her wand while un-jinxing Mr. Bingley who immediately fumbled into a sitting positon.

"Witch!" He said trying to scramble backwards. "Wit—!"

Before he could yell again, which could gain attention, Phoenix casted the obliviate charm on him. He went completely silent as the last few minutes were wiped from his memory. Once Phoenix was done, she stepped away from him then popped out of there before he could regain his senses. Phoenix appeared in the alleyway beside the bank while looking around for Newt. She frowned when she didn't see him anywhere.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked herself.

She walked out from the alleyway while trying to see if she could see Newt through the crowds outside the bank. Her frown deepened when seeing he wasn't around. He wouldn't just abandon her, so she knew something had to be wrong. Her heart clenched wondering what to do to find Newt in a city she wasn't familiar with at all. She was about to check on the other side of the bank when someone called out to her from behind.

"Lose something, Nix?" A familiar, Scottish voice asked.

She froze with her eyes widening before she turned to see the man she's been trying to avoid for the last three years. Her fiancé—Carlisle Fairbairn. He looked nearly the same as she last saw him. Finally dressed, dark hair slicked back. However, he was growing out a beard now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Carlisle sighed looking at her as if she should already know why he was here. She did know even if she didn't want to acknowledge it. He was here to take her home. Back to her parents who were trying harder than ever to get their wedding planned, so the two could marry. Phoenix came here to avoid all that, but with him being here it ruined that.

"I am not returning to England with you." Phoenix said. "I don't how many times I must say it, but I do not wish to marry you, Carlisle."

Carlisle chuckled dryly with an exasperated grin on his face since they haven't plenty of conversations like this.

"I know that, Nix." Carlisle said. "Your family knows it too as does mine. In fact, I'm certain the entire English Wizarding Society knows it. Honestly, I would prefer to marry a woman who's enthusiastic at the thought of marrying me. However, you know people in our position don't get what they want."

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at Carlisle though knew he didn't want this either. However, that didn't make her less hostile towards him.

"I have said it many times now that I'd rather be disowned than married off to some pureblood nobleman." Phoenix said. "I won't be locked away like all other married pureblood noblewomen. I won't be a caged bird that is only brought out on special occasions to be showed off to other pureblood families. And you may tell my family that. Now, if you excuse me, I must find Newt."

She turned on heel to walk away, which is when see spotted Newt being led away by some woman. She frowned seeing the woman had her hand around Newt's arm, and was keeping him awfully close.

"It seems as if Scamander is busy at the moment with another woman." Carlisle said. "And here I thought it was impossible for him to make any connections to people besides you. Though he did have Leta Lestrange there for a while."

Phoenix's hands clenched into fists knowing Carlisle was trying to get under her skin. Unfortunately he was, and Phoenix was feeling that familiar sense of jealousy she always got whenever Leta was around Newt starting to grow inside her chest. She thought she was over it, but seeing another woman so close to him brought it back. Especially since Newt had no idea just how much he meant to Phoenix. He was an intelligent man, but at the same time he was so dense. Phoenix then shook her head knowing she had to hurry after Newt before he was out of sight.

"Just bugger off, Carlisle." Phoenix said. "You're not wanted here."

Phoenix then disappeared with a pop, which left Carlisle there with a sigh leaving his lips.

"Yes, I can see that very plainly." He said.

He was starting to regret coming after Phoenix, but he was receiving pressure from him family as well about getting the young Black to settle down with him. If he didn't get her back to England soon, the engagement would be terminated, which wouldn't be good for his family. The Fairbairn aren't that well known amongst purebloods, but marrying into the Black family wouldn't give them better standings. However, Phoenix was making that very difficult to do. He was about to give up on it all.

* * *

Phoenix popped into an alleyway while peeking out to see that woman leading Newt across the street. Phoenix has been tailing them since the bank. She didn't want to give herself away in case they needed to make a run for it, and she would need to rely on a surprise attack. It wouldn't be the first time she's had to do so. Usually traveling with Newt leaves to sticky situations like that time they had to deal with those poachers. Or the time they upset the wizarding community of France. And all those other times where Phoenix usually had to get a bit rough and unladylike to save their skins.

Phoenix waited a few more seconds then stepped out from the alleyway to follow the two along the sidewalk they stepped onto. She kept her movements casual, so not to draw attention to herself. However, Phoenix needed to let Newt know she was around, so he wouldn't worry. She let out a whistle that sounded like one of the calls of Fwooper. She noticed how Newt shifted at the noise before glancing behind him carefully. He caught sight of Phoenix, who continued whistling. He nodded to let her know he saw her, so she cut the whistling.

He was glad to see her since he had been so worried. He didn't want to leave her alone in a city she didn't know, but this woman latched onto him was pretty persistent about bringing him in for questioning. He was just glad Phoenix managed to tail them since he would have went mad trying to find her once he managed to get away from this woman who worked for MACUSA. In fact, he needed to try and get away now before he could get in trouble with MACUSA. The English Ministry never likes it when he causes trouble because they always have to bail him out and write very long apology letters.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to get her to let him go again. "But—um—I do have things to do, actually."

"Well," She scoffed as they were crossing the street. "You'll have to rearrange them. What are you doing in New York anyway?"

She then motioned for a car to wait for them to pass as Newt tried to think of a lie. Phoenix always told him if he couldn't think of a complete lie then tell a half lie that way there's some truth mixed in. It actually helped him since he's just a terrible liar.

"I—I—um—came to buy a birthday present." He said.

He still did stutter, but that was partially the truth since he was certain he could buy a certain something for Phoenix for her upcoming birthday. He just hasn't told Phoenix that though.

"Couldn't you have done that in London?" His captor asked as they reached the building across the street.

"No," Newt said. "There's only one known breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world, and he lives in New York, so no."

He was sure Phoenix would love one for her birthday. Just a little companion she can keep with her when she's forced back home again. She'll escape as she always does, but he'd feel better knowing if she had someone or something keeping her company during those times they're forced apart. His captor only hummed as she went up to the doorman manning the door beside the rotating one at the building's entrance.

"I got a Second 3-8." She said, which had the man opening the door. "Hey!"

Newt, who had been looking for signs of Phoenix—who had blended into the crowd—, looked back towards his captor—no Ms. Goldstein—that's what her credentials said—who was holding the door open.

"We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York." She said. "We closed down that guy a year ago."

She then gestured him inside, and once he was in, she stepped in after them. Unknowing to her, Phoenix slipped in right behind them after going behind the doorman. She kept her head down while watching as the mystery woman grabbed Newt's arm again, which had her glowering. She said nothing and kept back, however, as the woman led Newt onwards.

"The frown really doesn't suit you." Carlisle, who appeared next to her, said. "You're too young to be frowning so horribly."

She shot him a glare. She wished he had buggered off as she asked him too, but it appears as if he was stubbornly going to follow her this time. Just her luck. She didn't grace his statement with one of her own as she went to follow after Newt and his new _friend_. Phoenix went up the stairs while making sure to keep enough distance between Newt and the woman to remain unseen by the latter. She made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see Newt being taken into an elevator that closed while heading up.

"Bugger." She said frowning.

She couldn't follow them now since she had no idea where the elevator was heading. She crossed her arms over her chest knowing she had to think of something.

"I suppose this means he's out of your reach now." Carlisle said. "I don't suppose this means you'll be coming with me."

The reply he was given was a very irritable, "Sod off."

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. He sighed while watching as Phoenix made her way over to a wizards sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me, sir," She said getting his attention.

He looked up with his eyes taking in the unfamiliar face before noticing the brooch on her shirt. His eyes widened slightly wondering why a Black was here in America, and speaking to him of all people.

"Is that the only way to exit the building?" She gestured to the main entrance she had come in from while smiling politely at the man.

"Uh, yes." He said nodding. "It's the only way in and out of the building."

"I see," She said. "Thank-you for your time."

He nodded then watched as she walked away then down the steps with a dark-haired man following after her.

"Are you really going to wait for him outside?" Carlisle asked. "Nix, he could be in serious trouble with MACUSA. Who's to say they'll let him stroll right out the door?"

Phoenix shut Carlisle a look as he opened the door for her like a gentleman to let her out.

"If they don't, and he's not out here in twenty minutes, I will go in there to cause my own scene." She said firmly as she stepped outside.

Carlisle frowned because he didn't like the sound of that at all. A Black causing a public scene was never a good thing because it means they've lost their temper. A when a Black loses their temper, many suffer even if they weren't the cause of setting the Black off. Carlisle remembers all the times during Hogwarts that Phoenix lost her temper. It never ended pretty, and at least three of their classmates ended in the hospital wing after each…tantrum.

"Nix, I am begging you leave Scamander here to come home with me." Carlisle said as they stood outside the building. "He is a grown man. He can take care of himself."

Phoenix scoffed shaking her head as she moved out of the doorway, so not to block people's paths.

"You could never be so wrong." She said. "Newt is a total mess even with help. Sure, he can take care of every creature in his care, but he takes horrible care of himself on most days. He'll go days without eating if I don't cook him something because he's so terrible and cooking. Not only that, but he becomes so engrossed in his work, he completely forgets to eat all together. Not to mention, he is completely defenseless when he doesn't get enough sleep. There have been plenty of times, I have had to force him to bed, so he wouldn't work himself into complete exhaustion."

As she continued to speak, a fond smile was on her face as she looked at thin air with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

"His house keeping his atrocious as well." She continued. "He would be living in a mess if he didn't have help to keep things in order. He is also very horrible when dealing with people, so I have to help him during those rare incidents his job has to deal with them. If Newt was left on his own, I wasn't sure if he could make it. In other words, Carlisle, he needs me, and I do not plan to just abandon him."

She looked very seriously at Carlisle as she said this, and he knew no matter what he said or did that Phoenix would never stop loving Newt. The oddball of Hufflepuff that everyone mocked was his greatest rival now when it comes to the heart of his own fiancée, and Newt doesn't even realize it himself. Carlisle then sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, if you're going to wait out here, so am I." Carlisle said as he leaned against the wall. "I can be just as stubborn as you, Nix, so don't think I will be giving up so soon. Especially to Newt Scamander of all wizards."

Phoenix resisted the urge to roll her eyes before turning to look at the building. Her gaze became worried as she hoped Newt would be alright.

"Please, be safe." She whispered.


	3. Animal Escape

Phoenix paced outside of the MACUSA Headquarters while getting antsier as the time passed. It's nearly been half an hour since Newt was taken inside.

"Nix, I think you might have to face the fact that Scamander isn't coming out anytime soon." Carlisle, who was still hanging around, said. "He's probably been charged again, and will have to be shipped back to London. Why don't we go wait for him there?"

Phoenix shot him a glare, and if looks could kill, Carlisle would have burst into flames. The Scottish Wizards sighed while not surprised that Phoenix wasn't listening to him. She is stubborn after all.

"He'll come out." Phoenix said. "Even if he has to fight his way out. He'd never leave me alone like this."

Newt was extremely loyal to his friends, which he might not have many that aren't animals. But he was loyal all the same. He wouldn't leave her alone in a foreign city. A second later Newt came out with that woman still with him. However, Phoenix ignored that part as she hurried over to Newt.

"Newt, are you okay?" She asked as she quickly hugged him.

Tina slightly jumped at Phoenix's sudden appearance while wondering where she had come from, and how she knew to find Newt here. Phoenix ignored the other woman's presence though as she continued to hug Newt as if for dear life. Newt awkwardly but tightly held her back as well.

"I was so worried about you." Phoenix said.

"It's alright, Nixie." Newt said using a nickname only he could get away with without some fuss from Phoenix. "I'm fine. We're fine."

He's had to say this to her many times before after the two have been separated from each other not knowing what exactly was happening to the other. Like the time in that rainforest, they had been separated when being chased by some of the locals.

"You know," A voice that was familiar to Newt began. "Most men aren't pleased with the sight of his fiancée holding on so tightly to another man."

Newt stiffened then looked over Phoenix's head to see Carlisle there with not an upset expression exactly. But not a happy one either. And instead of letting Phoenix go, Newt's arms tightened around her almost protectively.

"Fairbairn." Newt acknowledged. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Scamander?" Carlisle asked. "I'm here to take Nix home. We can't keep putting off our wedding."

Tina looked between the three wondering how she ended up having to deal with all this drama. Besides, they didn't have the time. They had to find the No-Maj with Newt's case.

"I'm not marrying you!" Phoenix snapped as she let go of Newt to glare at Carlisle. "You can go home to England, and tell my parents I would rather be disowned by the entire family than marry someone I could never love!"

She then grabbed Newt's hand to pull him along while not caring which direction they went. Tina, who was carrying the suitcase, followed after them though cast one more look at Carlisle. Their eyes met for a moment, and Tina felt her cheeks heat up. She then shook her head while hurrying after the British couple.

"Mr. Scamander, wait!" Tina called.

Newt noticed how Phoenix's jaw set stiffly as she came to a halt. She turned towards Tina while not looking happy. She looked to Newt, and he had a feeling things weren't going to be pleasant in the next few seconds.

"Care to explain who she is?" Phoenix said nodding to the woman.

Newt rubbed the back of his head while feeling guilty for some sort of reason. Like he had done something bad. Phoenix has always had this ability over him when it concerned something like new people following him around. She isn't exactly a sharing type of person, and what she doesn't like sharing the most is her close friends. He is her closest, so she gets bit possessive of him around others if she sees them as a threat.

"Nix, this is Ms. Goldstein." Newt explained. "She works for MACUSA."

"And may I ask why she is holding your suitcase" Phoenix continued.

Newt didn't want to explain that one since he knew Phoenix would probably hank his ear for losing the case.

"This isn't his suitcase." Tina cut in then held out her hand. "And it's nice to meet you, Ms. Black."

Phoenix resisted the urge to just ignore this woman since she was raised to have some semblance of manners, so she reached out to shake Tina's hand.

"Pleasure, Ms. Goldstein." Phoenix replied. "Now, what is this about that not being Newt's suitcase?"

She glanced at Newt as she asked this, and she noticed how he wouldn't meet her gaze. It wasn't like those times he was too shy to. More like he knew he was going to be in trouble, so he couldn't look her right in the eye.

"There was a mix up at the bank." Tina explained.

"Mix up?" Phoenix asked with a quirked brow. " _Newton_ , care to explain that in more detail?"

Phoenix's tone of voice almost sounded like a stern mother now, and Tina noticed how Newt almost seemed to wince when she used his full first name. Newt then looked to Phoenix as her eyes bored into him looking for an explanation.

"Well, Nix, when I went outside the bank with the muggle, he panicked when I went to obliviate him." Newt started to explain.

Phoenix nodded to show she was following along as Newt took a breath to still himself for the next part.

"He hit me over the head with what I believed to be his suitcase before running off." Newt continued. "However, it seems as if during that time he had grabbed my suitcase instead. After running off, I ran into Ms. Goldstein—not having time to check the suitcase at my feet, which I know now belongs to that muggle."

It was silent for a moment as Phoenix just stared at Newt. Tina looked between them wondering what was going to happen. When Phoenix did speak it was in a tone much calmer than Newt was expecting.

"What you are saying is that our children are somewhere out in New York City without us and in the hands of a muggle?" Phoenix asked.

Newt nodded his head slowly while just waiting for Phoenix's temper to rear its head at any moment. Everyone in England knew the Black Family had tempers. Extreme tempers, which was a side effect from all the intermarrying. While Newt has never been much on the receiving end of Phoenix's temper, he knew very well to fear it.

"Is your head alright?" Her next question confused him.

He looked to her with wide eyes since that had not been what he had been expecting. He was expecting her to yell at him, and call him a fool for losing the suitcase and getting in trouble _again_.

"My head?" He asked.

"Yes." Phoenix answered. "You said the muggle hit your head with the suitcase. Is it alright?"

"I…I suppose so." Newt said while going to rub the place the muggle hit his head subconsciously.

Phoenix nodded her head saying that was good before gently cupping his face to bring his head down to her. She got on her tip toes to kiss the side of his head where he had been rubbing. He felt his cheeks inflame from the gesture, and from how her small, delicate hands held his cheeks with such care.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were ever hurt badly, Newt." She whispered, so only he heard. "I don't think I could bear it."

She then stood back on her feet flatly—well it'd be flat if she didn't have heels on—while speaking back in a normal tone.

"Now, shall we go get the children before something else happens?" She asked.

Newt felt his lips turn up into a tiny grin as he nodded his head. There was then a voice cleared, which had him nearly jumping away from Phoenix as if he had been burned. The two then turned to see Carlisle was standing there. Phoenix frowned about to tell him to sod off, but he raised his hands in a peace making gesture.

"I'm not sticking around to force you back to England." Carlisle said. "I'm obviously losing this long ongoing match to Scamander."

Newt's cheeks turned hot again at what Carlisle was implying. However, Newt knew Phoenix didn't care for him like _that_. To Newt he was never competing for Phoenix's heart because he knew there was no chance for him to have it.

" _However_ , I'm not exactly giving up either since I don't feel like having to tell either of our families that the wedding is off. I'll just postpone our little game of me trying to get you home and you refusing for a later date." Carlisle said. "And seeing as you need help finding Scamander's suitcase of pets anyway, I thought I'd lend a hand. Or at least a wand."

He opened his coat some to reveal the 13 inch wand made of rowan wood and unicorn hair. It was a handsome wand with fine detail, which is what you'd expect from a wand made from an Ollivander. Carlisle then looked to Tina.

"The Fairbairn Family are excellent at track spells." He explained to her. "And you, my dear, happen to have something of the muggles. Makes tracking him all the easier."

Tina smiled slightly feeling as if things were starting to go a bit right, and if they did find the suitcase, they wouldn't have to worry about exposure. Not only that, but she could sow her superiors that she wasn't losing her mind. The two then looked to Phoenix as she sighed.

"I suppose that is a reason to let you stay." Phoenix said. "However, any mention of trying to change my mind while we're here, and I will not hesitate to remove the parts of you made for reproducing."

Carlisle managed to control a flinch when Phoenix said that, but he and Newt both grimaced at her words. Newt wasn't even in danger of it happening to him. However, he felt almost sympathetic towards Carlisle.

"Now, hurry it on with the spell." Phoenix ordered. "The children are waiting."

* * *

Phoenix walked ahead of Newt and Tina after Carlisle who was leading the way. He cast a spell on the case—a spell passed down through the Fairbairn family for centuries—and was now able to follow the path the owner of the suitcase took often. It was most likely the path to his home. Phoenix didn't care about where exactly the muggle was as long as they got to the case before the muggle opened it. Behind her Tina was complaining about this entire mess, and how there could be an inquiry that could cause her to lose her job. It was starting to grate on Phoenix's nerves.

However, the young lady of the House of Black was certain that was only because she didn't like Tina. And she knew that was because, Phoenix didn't like any women around Newt. She was always worried that another woman would see how incredible Newt is as a person, and try to snatch him away. Phoenix has tried to hint for ages how she feels for Newt, but some things just didn't sink into that thick yet loveable head of his. Phoenix was ready to just kiss the fool if that's what it took.

Though she kept chickening out of doing so. Ever since meeting Newt, she's sort of forced her presence onto him. She decided she would talk to him without really asking if he minded. She decided they would be friends. She decided she would travel with him. Well, she had technically asked if it was okay, but she was sure they both knew she'd stubbornly refuse to take no as an answer. She didn't want to force her feelings onto him, and him just go along him it as he usually does. She needed to know he felt the same without her just assuming like she did when she thought he'd like to be friends too.

Phoenix came out of her thoughts when a familiar blue insect flew past her head. She turned to watch it as it flew around then past Tina and Newt. Phoenix and Newt exchanged a bothered glance. The suitcase had been opened, which couldn't be a good thing. Phoenix started in the direction it had come from while starting to hear screams from not too far ahead. She rushed past Carlisle who supposed there was no reason to continue using the spell now.

"Well, none of this can be good." He said as Newt rushed past him as well.

Tina stopped beside him while looking up when he said that. His words and tone had her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"What was that blue bug thing?" Tina asked. "And what's happened?"

"To answer both your questions, I have no bloody idea." Carlisle said. "All I do know is something is definitely wrong."

This had Tina frowning before the two of them hurried after the other two who had a lead on them. When they rounded the corner they saw a group of muggles outside an apartment complex. They all seemed frazzled and frightened with some fleeing the building. Carlisle caught sight of Newt and Phoenix slipping into the building past the muggles.

"Not good at all." He sighed.

* * *

Phoenix and Newt climbed the stairs of the apartment complex while ignoring the muggles rushing past them. The two managed to find the apartment they were looking for, and Newt placed his arm out in front of Phoenix.

"Let me go in first." He said.

Phoenix nodded her head not arguing with him since she just wanted to get to the children as soon as possible. Newt opened the door to the apartment then stepped inside to take a look around. He noticed the very large hole in one of the walls—or rather one of the walls were missing—which meant one of his large animals must have gotten loose. He would bet money that it was the Erumpent—or rather Susan as Phoenix calls her.

"Well, do you see any of them?" Phoenix asked from behind him.

"No." Newt said as he stepped in fully while motioning her in after him.

Phoenix, who was stepping in behind Newt, frowned because this had her worried. How many had gotten out? Which of them had gotten out? We're they alright? Her eyes then took in the missing wall, which gave her the idea that Susan had gotten out definitely. Phoenix then heard groaning, so she went farther into the apartment. She found a muggle laid out on the floor mumbling and groaning to himself in a semi-conscious state.

"Newt, is this the muggle you were speaking about?" She asked.

Newt hurried to her side to see the muggle she was speaking of as he continued to mumble nonsense.

"Yes." Newt said sounding a bit sheepish.

Phoenix carefully knelt down on both of her knees in front of the muggle to check his neck since she was sure she saw a bit of blood there.

"It seems as if he was bitten." Phoenix said. "Isn't that Rolf's bite?"

Rolf being the Murtlap they keep in the suitcase with the more aquatic beasts. Newt knelt down to get a look as well.

"Yes, it has to be the bite of a Murtlap." Newt said. "Very good, Nixie."

Nix smiled a bit feeling proud for a second since she recognized the bite of a Murtlap though knew now wasn't the time for that. They then heard a loud thud followed by Tina calling out their names. Phoenix instantly grimaced as Newt was quick to pull out his wand to repair the damage done to the apartment. If Tina saw the mess, she'd surely lose her head, and just run them back to the MACUSA building to report this.

As the last of the bricks were coming together, Newt grabbed his case to sit on the bed and look inside for a moment to see if he could access the damage. Phoenix was still checking over the muggle as Tina ran in with the muggle's suitcase, which was when Newt was closing his own suitcase.

"It was open?" She asked in concern.

"Just a smidge." Newt said hoping she'd buy it.

"That crazy Niffler thing's on the loose again?" Tina asked.

"Uh, might be." Newt said while not wanting to say there were others on the loose as well.

He gave her one of his awkward grins while hoping she wouldn't ask anyone questions.

"Then look for it." Tina said as she set down the muggle's suitcase. "Look."

"We will look for Greedy when we have a moment." Phoenix said with a bit of a steely voice. "First we need to access just how bad this muggle's bite wound is."

That's when Tina first noticed the No-Maj on the floor groaning and mumbling about as Phoenix looked after him. He was starting to get more of his bearings, which was a good sign.

"Oh, no, he's hurt." Tina said. "His neck is bleeding!"

"Yes, we already realized that." Phoenix said as she stood.

She turned to Newt about to ask if they could leave Tina here as said American Witch was trying to wake the muggle. She then screamed out when the Murtlap appeared hissing and clawing. It scurried onto her arm, and she tossed it away as Newt quickly opened his suitcase. He snatched the little tyke up by its tail causing it to hiss and carry on angrily.

"What is that?!" Tina asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Newt said then put Murtlap in the suitcase before it could bite anyone else. "That is a Murtlap."

"A very cranky one." Phoenix added.

Tina gave them unamused looks, and wondered how they could take something like an attacking rat-urchin so calmly. They then looked to the muggle as he was finally sitting up on his own.

"What else have you gotten in there?" Tina asked.

Neither Newt nor Phoenix answered Tina as the muggle finally realized he knew two of the three people in his apartment.

"You two." He murmured.

"Hello." Newt said with a slight smile as Phoenix stood next to him.

"Good afternoon." Phoenix added.

Tina frowned because this wasn't the time for them to be acting as if everything was alright. They had creatures on the loose, and she had no idea just how many more were stashed away in that suitcase. He went to get up though was obviously having trouble.

"Easy, Mr. uh…?" Tina trailed off as she went to help him up.

"Kowalski." The man replied as Newt stood up beside Phoenix.

Newt raised his wand to point at the muggle, but Tina put herself between the two quickly.

"You can't obliviate him!" she said. "We need him as a witness."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but you yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place." Newt said obviously confused.

He didn't understand this woman at all. Of course, he had trouble understanding most women. Even Phoenix sometimes, and there have been times they've lived together for months inside the suitcase when Newt was out on one of his adventures.

"He's hurt." Tina continued. "He looks ill."

"He'll be fine." Newt said. "Murtlap bites aren't serious."

Kowalski then made a few ill-like noises as he tried to gain his bearings. Well, it seemed as if his body wasn't reacting correctly to the bite. This caused Tina to give Newt a disbelieving look. Even Newt looked bothered.

"Yeah, I'll admit that's—uh—a slightly more severe reaction I've ever seen." Newt confessed. "But if it was really serious, he'd have—!"

Newt stopped since this part was always a bit hard and awkward to explain to others. Tina stood leaving the No-Maj to try and stand for himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus." Newt explained.

Tina's eyes widened as they all looked to Kowalski who had his rump in the air as he was still trying to stand. Phoenix did feel guilty since this man's bad day started the second he was pushed into her at the bank. She felt to blame for all of this, and knew they had to do something to make sure the muggle got better from all this. Tina went to complain some more about all that's happening, but Newt was quick to continue before she could.

"He's got 48 hours at the most." Newt said. "We could keep him if you'd like—!"

"Oh keep him?" Tina asked. "We don't keep them. Mr. Scamander, Ms. Black, do either of you know anything about the Wizarding Community in America?"

"Well, considering neither of us are daft, Ms. Goldstein, I'd say we know enough." Phoenix said as she narrowed her eyes at Tina.

Phoenix was really about to lose her temper, and Tina wouldn't like that when it happened. Newt, who could sense the tension following off his friend, reached out to take her hand. He intertwined their fingers while giving hers a gently squeeze. She visibly took a deep breath, which Newt saw as a good sign.

"As Nix said, we do know a few things." Newt said. "I know that you have rather backward laws about relations with non-magic people."

Newt might be a pureblood, but he was raised that there was nothing wrong with wanting to interact with muggles. That there was nothing wrong with wanting to be in a relationship with them. In fact, his entire family thought this, and his older brother even has a muggle wife know, and they're expecting their first born, so he feels a bit strongly about the entire subject of relations between both magic and non-magic people. It showed in how strongly he spoke to Tina, who was at a loss of words for a moment about it.

"That you can't befriend them." Newt continued. "That you can't marry them. Seems wildly absurd to be."

"Who's going to marry him?" Tina asked gesturing to Kowalski.

Kowalski was lucid enough to look offended by Tina's question as Phoenix let out a sigh.

"That seemed like a rude thing to ask." She commented.

Tina frowned at Phoenix, but the young lady of Black only frowned at her in return. Tina didn't know what she did to upset the noblewoman, but it was obvious the two weren't going to be friends. Tina then sighed.

"You three are coming with me." Tina said.

"I don't see why we have to come with you." Newt said as Tina went to help Kowalski.

He practically fell into her arms, which nearly sent them both tumbling into the ground.

"Help me." Tina said as Kowalski kept mumbling on about this all being a dream. "Please."

Newt frowned wanting to find his creatures as soon as possible, and he knew Phoenix felt the same way. He looked to her wondering what she thought they should do.

"It is partially our fault he's hurt." Phoenix said. "The least we can do is make him well again. Believe me, Newt, I don't want to go anywhere with her, but we have to take responsibility for the muggle. And if he's going with her…we have to go with her."

Newt sighed though supposed Phoenix had a good point. They had to make sure the muggle would be alright. He was obviously reacting badly to the Murtlap bite. Though he was so worried about all who could have gotten out of the suitcase. They were in danger out there on their own because humans were such dangerous creatures themselves. Any of them could be hurt.

"We'll find them, Newt." Phoenix said reassuringly as she squeezed his hand. "I promise. We won't leave New York until they're all home safe and sound."

Newt looked into Phoenix's bluish-gray orbs while feeling a bit calmer. If she was certain they'd be able to get them all back safely then he'd believe that too.

"I believe I already found one of your little pets, Scamander."

The group turned seeing Carlisle standing there while holding one of the three Runespoors kept inside the suitcase. It was the smallest one while barely being four feet long, which it had at least three more feet to grow to reach seven. The three-headed snake hissed lightly while not seeming angered at being held by their tail. Well, the left and middle head didn't seem upset, but the right was hissing a bit unhappily as it twisted its head around to glare at Carlisle.

"So that's where you've been this entire time." Phoenix replied. "I think this is the only time I'm happy you're around, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." Carlisle said. "Now, where do we go from here?"

Newt looked to Tina as the muggle kept leaning off of her and mumbling. Well, this was all going to be lovely, wasn't it? Two wizards from England, one witch from England, an American witch, and a muggle all teaming up—though the muggle didn't have a choice—Phoenix was sure anything could wrong with a group like this. Suppose they'll just have to wait and find out what happens from here on out.


End file.
